oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaori Hayasaka
Hayasaka is a member of the displinary club and Mafuyu's first friend at Midori Ga Oka Academy Background Hayasaka is Mafuyu's first real friend in her new school. Hayasaka's first impression of her when Mafuyu sat beside him in class was that she had a deadly aura and had a huge killing intent, but Mafuyu's peculiar actions made him think otherwise. Though considered as a delinquent by his classmates, Hayasaka is in fact quite studious. As seen in chapter 33, he skipped class but yet was still studying for finals. He is also a member of the Disciplinary Club. He is surprisingly chivalrous, purposely taking all enemy attacks head on, stating that he feels like he's running away when he dodges. He is talented in fighting- especially one-on-one fights, but he is too hot-headed and mindlessly charges into battle. He is also notably good at embroidery. Hayasaka's past is still unknown as of chapter 51, but it has been implied that he has trouble speaking with his parents, and avoids the topic about siblings. It's also hinted that he may come from a rich family, when he mentions an incident with a 'maid' at his house, when he was talking to Usa-Chan Man on Christmas. Although at times he seems indifferent to Mafuyu (due to her overly affectionate way of showing friendship), he does care for her. He is often worried for her safety and is often trying to keep the fights away from her (as he is unaware that most often then not, she is the one who solves the fighting). This is proved when he believed she had been kidnapped by the Bodyguard Club in chapter 20, rushing to her rescue when he received a ransom note. He has a deep respect for both Usa-Chan Man and Natsuo, unaware that both are the same person (Mafuyu). He had suspected that Mafuyu was Usa-Chan Man when he found the rabbit mask in Mafuyu's bag and started to look at Mafuyu with awe, causing her to become uneasy. Mafuyu, however, convinces him as Usa-Chan Man that she gave herself the mask as a sign of being a 'nakama' of the Disciplinary Club. He does, however, learn from Takaomi about the bet (at least, the general idea of it) and decides to help. He, along with Okegawa, have met Maizono (a member of Mafuyu's old gang) and has helped him on more than one occasions (though unwillingly the second time around). His first name has yet to be mentioned. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Mafuyu is very overly affectionate when it comes to Hayasaka. Through Hayasaka may seem indifferent he does care for the well being of Mafuyu. When Mafuyu is in trouble, Hayasaka has no problem helping her (but in fact it is usually Mafuyu helping Hayasaka). Saeki Takaomi Forced Hayasaka to join the displinary club along with Mafuyu. Yui Shinobu A first year student and a self proclaimed ninja (though he is often comically seen being discovered despite his efforts at stealth). Also a member of the displinary club so occasionally he will be seen with Hayasaka. How close is their relationship is yet to be determine. But it is shown throughout the chapters that Yui seems to get closer to the members. Okegawa Kyoutraro Banchou of Midori Ga Oka Academy. Occasionally gives Hayasaka "advice" as seen in chapter 33. Usa-chan Man and Natsuo Both Mafuyu in disguise but unknown to Hayasaka. Hayasaka seems to have a crush on Usa-chan Man and actually went on a date during holiday vacation. As for Natsuo, Hayasaka finds him cool after defeating the Banchou in chapter 8. Also Natsuo taught Hayasaka how to dodge attacks (Ch 19) Category:Characters Category:Disciplinary Club